You Belong With Me
by innnerphyre
Summary: Silver's story about a boy and his girlfriend that he doesn't really adore. Silver's point of view from Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me, a supposedly cute one-shot.


**_Edit as of 07/15/09: I've been reading some of the reviews and i'm sorry to say that this is only a one-shot. this is not a multi-chapter so i won't be updating anything. but stay tuned becuase i will be writing more of silver and ethan (:_**

Okay... so i'm poisitive that this is a song fic and i heard it from somewhere that song fics were banned due to copyrights but please don't delete this. right now, i am saying that **_i do not own taylor swift's you belong with me nor any of the charactes from 90210_**. aside from that note, this is a one-shot, stated, and does not match up to what's currently happening. anne & dixon are not in this fanficton becuase they're not moving to bevery hills because their father thinks it's too bad and "dangerous" so. that means that silver still hates naomi and that naomi and ethan are still going out. liam is not in the picture yet but i doubt i'll write another song fic about them. ohh right. i totally messed up naomi's dad's job. i had a certain idea of what it was but i decided to change it...for the better of it. AND i think i made silver's character a little toooo OOC. lol just everything is not right. it's totally crackish but i do love ethan and silver and they may do love each other. hahhaa well enjoy and **remember...i don't own ANYTHING!! **

* * *

_**You Belong With Me** _

Swim meets were annoying; Silver had already concluded that when the coach had made her _run_ half a mile before and after practice. Running was on land while swimming was in water…apparently the coach just didn't get it at all.

She drove home; her eyes were drooping, being tired. She couldn't wait to lie on her bed, listen to music, and charge her phone to start texting _him_. She always saw him as something more... but of course, he had a girlfriend and nothing could be done about that. Silver sighed and turned up her radio. It was a typical Tuesday night, nothing much was happening. Of course, Mr. Matthews was being his usual pain in the ass and gave out an essay to write for tomorrow. It was supposedly a _'homework grade', _but everyone knew it was his way of saying, _if you don't try, you fail the take home quiz._

Running upstairs, her phone came alive as she charged her phone. Immediately, her iPhone vibrated.

_**Ethan**: She's upset again…she called me.** (1.)**_

Silver checked the time on her phone and realized it was sent over half an hour ago…

_**Silver**: Haha. I'm sorry… what happened? Going off about something that you said? _

_**Ethan**: Pretty much. _

_**Silver**: Yea I'm sorry again. _

_**Ethan**: Don't be. Naomi's just like that. _

_**Silver**: Of course…but what really happened? _

Naomi, the girlfriend was the only obstacle in Silver's way. They had been best friends of course, but then everything changed. Naomi spread a rumor…and then everyone found out. Rumors were just annoying. The most Silver could now say about her was that she hated her. They were the complete opposites of each other. She hated Basshunter, Silver's favorite techno group in the world. And it was just the fact they their social status were different. Naomi Clark was the cheer captain of the West Beverly High cheer squad. Everyday she would seem so happy to dance around with her blue and white skirt while Silver would just sit on the bleachers to watch the lacrosse game. Not only was Naomi the most popular girl in the school, she was ridiculously rich and famous…to a certain extant. Her father was the CEO of some magazine who made lots of money off of it. Everyday, Naomi would show up in some famous designer's cute short skirt and black heels while Silver would just her favorite I Love New York! T-shirt and sneakers. **(2.)**

But most importantly, Ethan's meaning would always be different to her than Naomi's.

It was like Ethan said in the texts before.

Naomi got all pissed off because she thought Ethan was insulting her…but really he was just kidding. If Silver had been Naomi, she would've died laughing and liked him so much more. Naomi just doesn't get the humor like she does, and she wouldn't get the whole entire story. She sighed once more, Silver always wondered if he would ever just wake up and find that Silver was here. Not Naomi but Erin Silver.

Why couldn't he see that she was the one who understood him and that she'd been there for him all the time. Silver got too annoyed how he could be so blind and groaned as she pulled her comforter above her head.

Wednesday came and ended. They were on the same bus, going home, just her and Ethan...without Naomi who lived somewhere far away in some luxury area.

Apparently, according to Ethan, she was still pissed about his 'rude comment' so of course Ethan was pissy too. The bus soon stopped at Beverly Trails which both Ethan and Silver got off. She glanced at her neighboorhood which was comforting...everything looked the same since she was little. This was the place where she first noticed him, she realized. They were both in second grade year and he just moved in. Even though they lived in Beverly Trails, Ethan lived in a cul- de-sac while Silver lived a few more houses down from there.

Walking in the streets with him in his cute jeans was nice. The weather was cool mix of late summer and early fall. The wind blew nicely around her and she breathed in, her mind rushing. _What would happen if we went out? Would it be nice like this? Isn't this how it ought to be? _But Silver's thoughts took the better of her and she soon slipped on a rock in front of her.

She landed, with her hands down in front of her face. Her whole body was spread out and if she looked at herself, she would've thought a car had ran her over. She soon then blushed red when she knew Ethan was right besides her. He probably saw the whole thing was laughing hysterically.

Silver looked up.

She was right. "This is not funny," She groaned still flat on her face.

Ethan was still laughing, "Of course it's not funny, it's freaking _hilarious_!"

"Can you at least help me up?" Silver asked. "I don't think I can move," Ethan tried to hide his smile and held out a hand.

Silver looked at it and soon took it which felt wonderful as he pulled her back up.

"Yea, that's a big bruise on your knee right there. You'll need to go home and put some Neosporin on," Ethan surveyed as he was holding her.

"Can you just help me onto that bench over there?" Silver indicated. "I have it in my bag...I'll just apply it on now. Plus we're kind of in the middle of the street." Silver gave out a small smile while Ethan continued to laugh.

As Silver was limping, she could feel Ethan's strong arms over her. She was disappointed when she felt the warmth of his body fade away as he let go of her. Disgruntled, she reached into her bag and got out the ointment and band-aid but Ethan started laughing again.

"Now what?"

"Nothing, I think it's cute that's all."

"Cute?" Silver thought, _what's cute? _

"You have Blue's Clues band-aids!" Ethan bursted out in laugher again.

"Hey, be nice!" Silver threw the box at him and he chuckled.

"Oh, you're paying for that. You throw, I throw back." He said, grabbed the fallen band-aid box from chucked it back at Silver. It went on like that, for a couple of minutes, and during that time, all Silver thought was it was easy. There was no stress like what Naomi would've created. It was perfect. _His smile, _Silver thought, _could light up this whole town. I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down last night…you're great..._

All of a sudden, Ethan's smile faded and he sighed and looked down. Silver was confused and watched him play with the box of band-aids with his fingers.

Silver's attitude followed his, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry." Ethan smiled slowly again, "Here let me take you home. I don't know if you can still walk like that." He put her box in her bag again, took her by the shoulders and started walking back.

She didn't know what to say. _I know you better than that, why won't you tell me what's wrong? But mostly, what are you still doing with a girl like that if she makes you so upset? _

The rest of the afternoon passed slowly once Ethan left her house.

He still hadn't texted her and she felt lonely. Of course, she could always consult with her friends or even talk to her guidance counsler _and_ sister, Kelly, but she was busy with her own life. Thinking of all that in the shower wasn't good for her mind but she still couldn't wonder why she would never just tell him what she thought. It might be a good idea...

But what if the plan backfired?

Suddenly, her phone vibrated. Running towards her room with a towel and robe, she knew who it could be.

_**Ethan**__: Look out. _

Silver wondered what he could be talking about. What was she looking out for but then it struck her.

She changed as fast as she could and looked out her window and there he was. His car was parked onto her driveway and he was leaning against it.

"What?" she felt herself ask and hurried outside, feeling cold.

"What's wrong?" Silver asked again, hoping she would get the answer she needed. She looked into his blue eyes and it was filled with sadness. "Laugh, please. Smile or else I'll think you're about to cry."

Ethan then laughed shakily.

"Ethan," Silver said and looked at him with confidence , she could do it. "This'll probably sound really awkward and cliché but I have to tell you something. I know your all favorite songs, almost everything about you. I mean…you tell me about your dreams. Sometimes I think that I know where you belong and I think…I know it's with me. Yeah, I said it and I know it sounds ridiculous but can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? I had been here all along and…you belong with me." **(3.)**

* * *

So i felt this was rushing, i could've wrote a lot more and there was no really point to it. that's it for my own critishm. haha well anyways...

**footnotes** (not many this time and remember i only use footnotes when i'm not writing a full story)  
(1.) does that look texty-enough? too bad there aren't any other fonts!  
(2.) lol that was a mouthful. i totally butchered naomi's dad's jobs and everything about her.  
(3.) lol mouthful too.

so it was supposed to be cute. haha lol well comment pleasse and thank you (:


End file.
